Eternal Bond book 1: Apprenticeship
by Draynuy
Summary: One Elite researching her last skill, one young rookie with much potential, one childhood friend who want to never again be separate from her best firend. Read the adventures of Ash when he has a mentor to guide him and his true love to support him. rating T for the occasional mention of death.
1. Chapter 1

_**First I don't own Pokemon or whatever may be recognized.**_

_**Second I do that to improve my Active English so I'm in need of a Beta, if you propose PM me.**_

Eternal Bond; Book 1: ApprenticeshipChapter 1: Cynthia Shirona

At the plane's window of the flight Sinnoh-Kanto, one young blond woman in her late teens reflects on her situation observing her home region disappear on the horizon.

-_What is the right decision? It is the right choice, isn't it? I have taken the right path?_ She asks herself remembering her last fight that has brought her to this plane.

One month ago.

**Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the conclusion of this fantastic week. After defeating all members of the Elite Four, our young Challenger, Cynthia Shirona is ready to brave our Champion Sir Maximilian. **

**First, a short reminder of the rule: it's a six to six pokemon fight! The challenger is the first to choose his first pokemon! None substitution is authorized, all retreat voluntary is considered as abandon! Potions and other poke object are forbidden during the match! The first to defeat all pokemons of the adversary will be declared Champion of the Sinnoh region! **

**Ready? Let's the fight Begiiiiin! **

On the ground of the arena, two figures face each other, one is a young woman with two black barrettes in her blond hair and the other is a venerable man in his late fifties with white hair and the traditional garments of the Aura Knights. Both opponents seem to evaluate each other by look when suddenly the young woman throws a ball in the sky.

-Prepare to fight Roselia!

-Stand up for our honor Tyranitar!

-Roselia Sunny day and Petal Dance!

-Counter with Aerial Ace and chain with Dark Pulse!

On the battle ground the sun shine brighter and multitude of pink petals are launch from the rose-hand from the small plant-woman toward the great lizard. But after the impact of the first petals, the rock pokemon seems to suddenly disappear to abruptly hit his adversary, sending her in the air before launching a ray of dark energy that impact the defenseless plant pokemon.

-Roselia recovers using Synthesis, then hop back to the sun and use flash!

Obeying her mistress the small pokemon bring her posture back with a green aura around her before jumping in front of the sun and releasing a very, very bright light that make the tyranitar scream in agony.

-Calm yourself! Good! Now at my signal you use an Earthquake attack! ... Now!

The moment that the plant pokemon land on the ground, the rock lizard creates a tremor, perturbing and weakening his opponent.

-Roselia tries to end this with Solarbeam!

-Tyranitar counters and finishes this fight with Giga impact!

The roselia launch a powerful beam of condensed light but the Tyranitar jump and with a yellow and red aura surrounding him accelerate trough the beam and impact the small pokemon who faint after the choc.

Cynthia returns her pokemon, bringing the ball to her lips for a small kiss and a low thank you before switching it with another, "Your turn Milotic, Aqua Tail". A beautiful aqua snake appears before like commanded she rush forward the rock pokemon, her tail glowing blue.

-Stop it with a Stone Edge!

With a powerful stomp, several stalagmites emerge of the ground between the two pokemons but the gracious pokemon manage to zigzag between the rocks to reach her target. A fraction of time before the attack touch Maximilian's pokemon, the later hears the command to use hidden power and acting he create several glowing orbs that impact with the milotic. The choc of the attacks explode, throwing both damaged opponent at the extremities of the battle ground.

-_Strange, this hidden power was too effective. This must be a plant or electric nature! I need to end this quick!_ Milotic, Hydro pump chained with Ice beam.

The snake, recovering quickly launch a powerful blast of water, followed up by a beam of Ice that freeze the water, creating a immense ice missile going right toward the rock lizard. Tiranitar try to dodge but the damage of the late attack immobilize him and he is Knocked Out by the water-Ice combination.

The rest of the fight continued on the same idea. After tyranitar, Maximilian send a scizor and with a combination of Sword Dance, Agility, Fury Cutter and a tactic of hit and run tried to quickly terminate milotic but a powerful Dragon tail at the last minute ended the fight in a double K.O. The two next pokemons were a Weavile for Maximilian and a Togetic for Cynthia. Despite the strength and the speed of the ice-dark pokemon and after some close call of Ice punch or Slach, the togetic won thanks to her little known Fairy type. However the next pokemon of Maximilian, a powerful Gallade succeed, with a combination of a marvelous sword play and a skilled use of teleport, to easily vanquish both her togetic and Lopunny. It's thanks to her Spiritomb and a tough battle that the mythic blade pokemon was send down but swiftly the challenger was reduce to one pokemon after that like in the opposition of weavile and togetic, her spiritomb was knocked by a gardevoir and her unknown fairy type.

Bringing her final pokeball to her lips, Cynthia whisper her last prayer: "Please, I'm counting on you. Prepare to fight Gabite!"

-It's time to end this, Gardevoir use hypnosis!

-Don't let her get you! Quick underground use Dig!

-Continue to move and use Heal Pulse.

On the devastated battle ground the fairy lady, surrounded by a pale pink glow, spell a game of cat and mouse with the land-shark that demonstrates all the validity of his title. The white pokemon zigzag between stalagmites, craters and ice shard waiting for the best moment to strike, while the land Dragon appear and disappear from the ground trying to hit his enemy in a remake of Jaws.

-Enough, launch several Psychics in the tunnel!

-Counter with Earth Power.

While several balls of psychic energy hurry toward and in the tunnels of Gabite, a yellow energy begin to break through the ground under Gardevoir, until a huge explosion, send both pokemon toward the sky.

-Gabite closes to her and ends with Slash.

-Gardevoir concludes with Moonblast.

Then that the dragon was about to slash her with his glowing claw, the fairy hit him with a blast of pink and silver energy throwing the shark land on the ground with a heavy impact while the psy pokemon land with softness with a blue aura around her.

For a moment, Cynthia think that the battle was over when her pokemon begin to stand up with difficulty

-Please Gabite, stand up, I count on you, I believe in you! She Shout.

The land Dragon dive his eyes his in those of his mistress, there he read her confidence in him and a hint of despair. Then the pokemon take a decision that he has postponed until now. Suddenly the land Shark began to glow an ethereal white, he grow and his fin expend. Before that the glow disappear, the pokemon run toward the gardevoir and bite her with a dark glow, knocking her out.

-Gab…, Garchomp, thank you. Courage just one more and victory is ours.

Maximilian smile;" such a confidence is good to see and a wish you good luck but before there is one final obstacle. Defend our honor partner."

In front of Cynthia and her Garchomp a very powerful and very well trained Lucario appear. She observe her pokemon, he was fatigued from his precedent fight and his recent evolution. She is sure that her pokemon will do a good fight but she knows that in the end they will lose and she has none desire to risk harming further her friend.

-I yield! Shout the challenger for all to hear.

**Have you all hear, what a conclusion for this marvelous battle. Then she is at the threshold of a possible victory, our courageous challenger, in concern and love for her pokemon, chooses to concede her defeat. What an honorable attitude, I believe that she merits as mush applause that our Champion who stay Champion, our beloved Sir Maximilian.**

While the public cheer for both battlers Cynthia approach her starter, checking he has no lasting damage and mourning with him their lose. After having returning her pokemon, she was about to leave when she hears a clapping just behind her. Startled she turns around to be face to face with Maximilian who has a huge smile on his visage and a bow at his feet.

-What a truly fantastic fight my dear. I'm certain that for very little things, our situation would have been reversed.

-Thank you for your kinds words but I'm not sure. I've seen how well trained your lucario has been and even if it pain me to say it, I would have still lost.

-It's true, you would have lost, after a rough battle but still lost. However I know that you have the talent and the skill to overcome that and I believe that all you miss to finally beat me is one little thing.

Cynthia was shocked, as mush by the honesty that by the words of encouragement. "Y, you really believe that, that one day I could beat you" she stuttered wondering what miss her.

-I do, now the question is "what is this little thing?" isn't it? Smiling even further in front of her shocked face, the venerable champion continued. For me it's quite obvious but for you it's quite likely to be obscure. For me the little thing that you miss is a different point of view on pokemon battle and the life of a pokemon trainer.

-_What? Another point of view? Which point of view? I travel since almost six years now and I've participated at numerous battle or research. I miss which point of view on my trainer's life?_

-Like I said, it must be quite ambiguous for you but do not ponder that now, the respond will come and you will understand when the time comes. For that goal, you have two choices. First you become a member of the Elite Four with the duty that comes with it. Second you continue to travel and experiment. Both paths can be long or short but both paths should bear you an answer.

-I,I don't think I could be a Elite Four, I would be too afraid to be like Terry stuck in this position as prestigious it is.

-Ah, don't mind this old carne, she is happy like this and her challenging me is more for show, Maximilian laughed making Cynthia smile.

-Nevertheless, I think I prefer traveling.

-It's your choice. Before you leave two last things, first you have gained the right to officially challenge me whenever you like and I will try to hold the post for you; he said with a warm smile. Second, the old trainer continued and taking the box, I would like you accept this.

Inside the box was a pokemon egg, an egg of riolu if Cynthia believed in the colors. The young woman was beyond chocked. The eggs of riolu were rare because the lucario mate for life and product rarely more than three litter with one or two egg per litter. In the nature the wild lucario guard their eggs, whose can incubate during two years, with ferocity and raise their cub for two to five year between each litter. If a trained lucario may consent to give up one or two of his eggs, this present stayed priceless.

-My lucario and his mate, my gardevoir have had their last litter two year ago, exceptionally there were three eggs and they have accepted that if I find a worthy trainer I could offer one. This little guy should hatch soon. I know you will educate him in a prime pokemon.

-Th, Thank you, I promise when I will challenge you again, he will be an ace in my team, Cynthia swore with the egg in her arm. His answer was one last warm smile.

Present time

_-Even now one month later, I don't know what I miss. I begin my journey at 12 year, just after that the Pokemon League regulate the minimum age for all regions, a chance because before the minimum age for Sinnoh was 14 year. After my first participation at the region challenge and having honorably terminated at Eighth place of the Lily Conference, I have become during six month a naturalist for the professor Rowan. Then with my passion for archeology I've left for Johto for 18 month studying the ruin and myth of the region and participating at the Silver Conference. My last league before my retake of the Lily Conference was Hoenn where after having been defeated at the finals I've work for the Devon Corporation, traveling here and then and I've befriended Steven, son of president of the corporation and current Champion of Hoenn. When I left, he gave me a precious gift, a shiny stone. If I've not yet use it was because before nor roselia or togetic desired it, now I don't want create jealousy. Truly what I miss? I hope that an internship under professor Oak will give me an answer._

_**Phew, that is the first chapter of a (I hope) trilogy to respond at my challenge. I don't know when the next chapter will be, I will try to not be too long. The length of the chapters will be varying with my imagination but I will try to make a minimum of 2000 words. Like I've said in the disclaimer it's a project to try to improve my active English, so I'm in serious need of a beta reader.**_

_**Also, under this note, there is a small challenge for an M-MA ranked fic, the title is explicit but please read the instructions (limitations) before you judge.**_

Ash and his pokephilous journey.

First and more important I would like a fic with plot and the occasional smut, not the contrary and certainly not just a smut filled fic.

The principle is simple I would like a retold of the anime mixed with the game, the manga and a bit UA from your imagination but in a world where the pokephilia is common but not necessary makes public a bit per modesty and a bit for the initiation and experiment of the kids. In reason of the frequent pokephilia of the seasoned trainer, the minimal age to begin a journey is regulated to 14-15 year old.

The sexual maturity of the pokemons is explicated like this:

-none of the baby pokemons are physiologically and mentally mature to act sexually.

-The pokemons with three stage of evolution are; at the first stage in infancy and incapable to act sexually; after the first evolution in the adolescence and their libido is unstable and vary with their grow and other factor; at the final stage of evolution they are in the adulthood and their libido are controlled according to their need (wild) and or desire (tamed).

-The pokemons without evolution mature like a human, sometimes a bit more quickly.

-The pokemons with a unique evolution mature too like a human but their evolution bypass one stage i.e. a vulpix in his infancy will be in his adolescence after evolution in ninetails.

-In the wild the pokemons follow a cycle of heat and other rule proper to their species. After capture a pokemon tends to start to mate for the pleasure.

-In the wild and in a reserve/ranch the pokemon mate amongst themselves but in presence of their trainer, the tamed pokemons prefer to mate with the later.

-Some pokemons have not the physiology to mate and their mechanism of reproduction is unknown. Currently only the pokemons with a physiology a minimum animals or human are knows to mate.

-The use of Mega-evolution in a sexual intercourse is strongly discouraged; the boost that the pokemon feel is not controllable.

For Ash I would like this accommodation:

-His unique permanent companion must be Serena or Anabel or Dawn. One of these girls must be there from the beginning of his journey and must be his best friend, mate and love interest.

-Ash and his mate can travel with other character and they can fuck with other human but they are the unique constancy for each other in their love life.

-Ash is straight in his relation with human but is bi in his relations with his pokemon.

-Ash must having another starter (but not necessary a common starter) additionally to Pikachu

Other details:

Please, you must be logic with the relation size between a trainer and his pokemon, the physiology of the pokemon and their type when you imagine a physical relation between a human and a pokemon. I'm sure that Ash can stimulate Pikachu and in return but I don't think that a penetration is possible.

Also sometimes the size of the pokemon that is show in the pokemon must be the average size at the evolution, in the anime you can see an adult who travel on the back of a pidgeott so the pidgeott must be a last 2 meter tall and not 1.50 meter.

Finally I would like if someone respond to this challenge to read a fic at the level of **Solaceon Daycare's Excellent Adventures **with just more plot but it exclude not the occasional chapter that is just a long lemon. Also for the straighter author, I don't mind if you chose to just imagine a harem full female for Ash but I hope for one good story with a semi bi Ash.


	2. Chapter 2

_**First I don't own Pokemon or whatever may be recognized.**_

_**Second I do that to improve my English so I'm in need of a Beta, if you propose PM me.**_

Student and Sensei?

"**Ladies and gentlemen, we will be starting the maneuvers of approach of the airport of Kanto, we demand you to redress your seats and to attach your belts. We recommend you to stay sit until the total arrest of the plane. The temperature in Kanto is actually of 22°, we wish you a good stay and thank you to have choice our company for your journey".**

The announcement released Cynthia of her reveries and the trainer began to think to her next step. Before her depart, she has called professor Oak to demand an interview, the honorable man accepted but warned her that he was actually very busy and that he couldn't welcome her at the airport and thus send a young boy to greet her and guide her to his ranch-laboratory. She had no real description of the boy but the old trainer has affirmed her that she will have no problem to know who was her guide because he was very dynamic.

One hour later the young lady was on the tarmac of a large place in front of the airport, she could see a rather big market not ten feet of the entrance but couldn't find any energetic guide-boy. Having time to lose Cynthia decide to explore the market. The marketplace was like all market, much food seller, either human or pokemon, some stand for bibelot, some for books or games proper at a long travel, one or two seller for potion and other antidote, traditional and artisanal, there was even a stand for all sort of pokeball. The blond trainer walked at leisure pace, buying one thing or other when suddenly a commotion attracted her attention.

A fat and hideous man with an apron, shouting insults and threats, chased a small pikachu who had an apple in his mouth. Didn't liking what she saw she direct her path toward the corner where the man has trapped the small pokemon. The electric mouse was small, he must not have more than one year and must have evolved not too long ago, the man with his apron and his money pouch on his hip must be a seller, he had several stone in his hand and an angry expression on his repulsive face.

"I've finally trap you, you mangy beast, I'm going to teach you to dare stolen me" the man shouted throwing one of his stone at the pikachu

Sooner than Cynthia could react, a young boy with black spiky hair and a curious birthmark in form of two zigzags on his cheek jumped in front of the pokemon, shielding him from the stone before launching a surprisingly mean glare toward the shop keeper.

"Hey, what do you thing throwing stone toward pokemon, you ugly brute!"

"Scram away boy, this dirty piece of shit of rodent had stolen me and he is going to pay it, one way or other" the man sneered.

"What had he stolen you for such a reaction, a full crate!?"

"He stole three apple before I catch him and he is going to get a least ten stone in his face of parasite for it"

"_Okay besides being brutal he is stingy"_ was the same thought that past in the mind of both the child and the trainer. "How much?" the pre-teenager asked bringing his money pouch.

"20 pokedollars piece" the man answered with small and mean eyes.

"_Stingy and a crook"_ both the young man and Cynthia thought anew simultaneously. The lad paid the crook, pick up the apple on the ground, wiped it and handed it to the pikachu. "Here, you can take it; he will no more attack you so you can leave peacefully"

The mouse still distrustful shocked the youngster, took the fruit and ran toward the bosket that follow the road.

"Ha, serve you right trying to aid this pest, all these beasts should be banished far from civilization and killed when they approach the honest citizen." The seller clamored to the child lying down.

Having had enough Cynthia determined it was time to intervene. "You have been paid, isn't it? Now get away before I lose my temper" She said in a tone and with her eyes so cold that the any desire to protest, that man could have, would be dead before appear and he went to his stand muttering and ignoring that he had lost his clientele.

Kneeing down near the boy, Cynthia enquired. "Hey, are you alright young man?"

"Yeah, I was just surprised, but the shock was not very powerful" the child answered, dazed

"_Strange, I'm sure that this thundershock was mild power, he must have a very strong constitution" _the trainer thought; "If you said it. Now, why a courageous young man like you is here without his parent?" She asked

"Ah crap, it is already this time! Excuse me lady, but do you know if the flight from Sinnoh is already arrived?" The lad got worked up after he had read the hour on the central clock of the place.

"Why ask you, I think that you are a bit too young to travel alone."

The child pouted at the remark on his age; "First in two week I'll be 11 year old, it's just one year before I can legally travel. Second, I'm not here to take the plane, I'm here to meet someone from Sinnoh."

"_Ah, that must be my guide". _Cynthi_a _thought aiding the boy to stand up. "In these conditions I must say that the plane has land half an hour ago" She said and in front of his despair continued "And I think that I'm the person that you must meet." Before his confusion she finished, holding out her hand "Cynthia Shinora, nice to meet you."

"Ah, Ash Ketchum, the pleasure is mine and I'm sorry to be late." Ash replied shaking the hand offered.

Ten minutes later the both were on their way toward Pallet Town, passing the grove, neither noticed the yellow mouse that observed the young boy with a curious stare.

"So Ash," Cynthia began breaking the silence, "What can you said about you?"

"Huh, what do you want to know?

"Well begin with why you are the one to welcome me at the airport."

"Oh, the professor Oak is very busy nowadays with the end of one of his researches and the arrival of several news pokemons in his ranch he have to acclimatize them for they do not stress and do not cause too much damage so he can't leave the ranch. Since the area near Pallet Town isn't very dangerous he has thought than he could send me. Normally he would have send Gary but the jerk can't be bothered with such menial labor."

"Gary?" the trainer asked.

"Yeah, Gary Oak, the grandson of the professor; he is, was… we were friendly but recently he is became quiet arrogant since he had obtained the highest score at the poke-academy since his grandfather."

"Ho and where were you in the rankings?

"Somewhere in the middle, high middle I believe, I have the highest rank for practical part but I suck at the academic part."

"_Interesting,_ why, you don't like books I bet!" Cynthia teased.

"Hey, that not true, at least not entirely "Ash replied blushing, "I like to read book from time to time but if a book is a bit too much heu, I don't know, like a schoolbook or a scientific-book I can't concentrate and either I fall asleep or I forgot all what I read. Mum said a have a case of slight Hy-per-ac-ti-vi-ty. Honestly I think that is one of the raisons that the professor Oak sends me" In front of the look of interrogation of Cynthia, the boy concluded a bit embarrassed "Since I have nothing to do until my 12 year, professor Oak has proposed to teach me and some other about the life of trainer and the pokemons and I think I have annoyed him a bit too much. I understand that he is occupied but I'm not able to just read like the others."

"I understand, you are someone that learnt by practice, I was like that when I have begun my journey, I'm always a bit like that truly but it has not prevented me to defeat the Elite Four of my region and to have almost beaten the Champion. Seeing the expression of awe and hope on Ash's face she added. "What you must know is that most of the Regional Champions were people like you and me that learnt by experimenting. Later, when you will have more skills, you will complete your experience with book but now I suppose that they go right over your head. Say Ash, what is your dream?"

"I will be the greatest Pokemon Master" Ash proclaimed with such a conviction that Cynthia smiled.

"So you want to be a Regional Champion." Before Ash might protest she developed."What you must understand Ash, it is that the title of Master Pokemon is a dream and just a dream because to be a Master Pokemon you should master all the disciplines that were associate with the pokemon. You should be both a trainer and a coordinator, a healer and a battler, a breeder and a professor, a ranger and a observer and many other title, it's too much for many one live time or one person. Those that approach this title the best are the trainer or coordinator that became an Elite Four or a Champion because in their duty they learn to breed and heal their pokemon. Often they learn the other side of the battle spectrum and between challenges or problems duties they study the pokemon in the travel they make in their region."

"I understand but my goal remain to be a Pokemon Master", hearing Cynthia sign Ash rapidly continued; "I know now that becoming a Pokemon Master is virtually impossible but if I fix my goal to be a Regional Champion, which I admit is already difficult, when I succeed to do that I will lost my drive. But if a fix my goal to this almost impossible task, I will always searching to improve me and each day I will approach my ambition. I know that to be Pokemon Master is improbable but what stop me to try."

Hearing his word, and seeing the determination in his eyes, Cynthia felt a profound respect for Ash appear and she tought: "_After all he has reason, what stop me to try particularly now that I believe I know what Sir Maximilian said I miss."_

Both keep up their way toward Pallet Town in a comfortable silence, each reflecting on what he learned. Sometimes Ash turned around because he had the impression that someone or something followed him but he saw nothing. A bit after entering the spearow territory, one of the small areas that can represent a bit of danger if one is imprudent; the young boy started the conversation again.

"Hey Cynthia, can I ask you something?" At her affirmative nod he carried on, "What was the deal with the man at the market? "

At this question, the young woman signed, a bit of discomfort in her eyes. "What you ask me Ash, id not an easy question and the more simple respond is that he don't like pokemons, I can even say that he must hate them." In front au the stunned expression of the teenager she continued; "I know, in our world where the presence of pokemons is constant and where almost everybody are like you and me and love pokemons the idea can appear absurd but it's the reality and some people doesn't like or hate pokemon. Fortunately they generally keep their opinion for themselves."

"And if they can't do it?"

"Then when the leagues discover one of this people they propose them to part for one of the region where there are none pokemons. I imagine that this man will soon have an invitation for one of this region"

"Such regions exist?!" Ash shouted, more stunned and a bit afraid.

"Yes ash, such regions exist. Our world is vast and much region are yet to be explored, some are regions where there are pokemons never seen elsewhere, some are regions where none pokemon have never existed. Sometimes these regions are colonized like the Orre region and the pokemon are implanted bit by bit. Sometimes, they are used to gather those people that want nothing to do with pokemon, these are carefully surveyed. Finally some of these regions are used to farm the non-pokemon animals that serve as meat for us in complement of the hunt of some pokemons."

Ash, who has never wondered from where his meat arrived, found this information interesting but disturbed by the hunt of pokemons changed the conversation. "And the people in the organization like team Rocket then?"

There was disgust and anger in the eyes of Cynthia when she answered."These, Ash, are the worst type of person. The majority is peopling that view pokemons as weapons or tool, or they place their ambition and thirst of power before the care of their pokemon. Other may like their pokemon but are twisted, fanatic or stupid to think that their action are bad and unfortunately some are just misguided and or lied to and after are just trapped into the organization." Anticipating the next question she kept; "When they are arrested there three possibilities of actions after judgment, if the individual is considered redeemable then after a period in prison they are reintegrate in society. If they are considered beyond redemption then either they are executed, which is extremely rare, or they are exiled on the same regions that are inhabited by the people like the merchant. It is one raison that these regions are cautiously surveyed, in case of rebellion."

After that Ash was silent a long moment, pondering all what he has learnt today when suddenly he stopped his senses full alert.

"What it is Ash? Something's wrong?" Cynthia worried.

"I don't know. I thought that I heard something and now the area is completely soundless. It is not normal; habitually here the spearows harass with their cries those who pass here."

"Indeed, it's worrying"

"There", Ash pointed toward a clearing behind an orchard, "I saw something." Cynthia turned her gaze in the pointed direction, seeing noting until she remarks some figure of spearows diving on something and a bolt of electricity rising in the air a moment later. "I think it's the pikachu from the market" Ash shouted. "I have felt observed since the airport and I believe that he has followed us. If it's him, he is in danger, we must aid him."

Cynthia knew that was risky but she couldn't fault him, "You are right, we must hurry but we must be prudent too!"

Both run toward the source of bolt, arrived at the edge they could see in the center of the clearing the small pikachu holding off about fifteen spearow that charged at him from every direction. The two human were impress by the pikachu but both could see that the yellow mouse began to fatigue._ "I retire what I said this morning; the thundershock was not mid-powered. It's incredible; this pikachu has roughly the same power than a young raichu" _Cynthia thought. Eventually the pikachu collapsed from fatigue and the spearows, lead by a congener bigger than the average, throw themselves in a final attack. The young woman reacted but before she could release her garchomp, Ash was in front of the pikachu the arms stretched in protection. Cynthia thought that he was going to be mauled but unexpectedly the birds were repulsed and she was sure she imagined a pale blue barrier surrounding Ash and the pikachu.

Before the spearows could recover she threw her ball in the sky, "Enough, Garchomp flamethrower full power." The potent cone of flame finished to scatter the birds and seeing the powerful shark-dragon they fled without further ado.

Ash was momentary in awe in the presence of the land-shark but rapidly remembers the pikachu and took him up in his arm. "He is in a bad shape; we must bring him to professor Oak."

"His ranch is still far?" Cynthia asked mounting her garchomp.

Ash shrugged, wondering what Cynthia did, "If we follow the road, a bit more than one hour"

"Well, we will accelerate a bit, climb on garchomp and hold on".

The boy obeyed and after he was secured on the back of the pokemon, the later rushed on the route toward Pallet town, the scenery slipping away around them. For Ash the experiment was exhilarating and the unique idea in his head beside the pikachu was to one day do the same with one of his pokemon.

A quart hour later both Ash and Cynthia were sitting down in the salon of Professor Oak, waiting that the later finish to examine the pikachu. The room, giving view toward the ranch by a large bay window, was a sober white but decorated with style; some shelf against one wall, another wall had an engraving of the legendary Mew and a cart of Kanto was hang on the final wall beside a door, there was four couch around a coffee table in glass. After five more minutes, the professor went into the room with a smile on his face. "Ash, you have a gift or a curse to end up in the most unbelieving situation. However you can stop worrying, the pikachu has nothing too serious but he will need nursing during one week."

"Can I do it?" Ash demanded eager.

"Are you certain? It will be a tedious work." Seeing the determinate nod from Ash, Oak could only smile before turned toward Cynthia and shook her hand. "You must be Cynthia, nice to meet you and sorry to not be able to welcome you in person at the airport".

"It's nothing professor", answered the young lady," without this I would not have meet Ash so no mal is done. In passing, professor Rowan gives you his best regards."

"Thank you, Rowan heap praise on you. Now what can I do for you"

"Well professor I'm here to demand an internship for one to two year with you"

"I cannot see myself refuse, there are always work to do here even if for the moment I can't see what task give you."

"I thank you, and I'm certain that you will find something, I'm not too picky. However I have an idea for one thing. Ash told me that you taught some future trainer. I could tutor one and give the occasional lesson to the other."

With a brief glance at Ash Oak responded "I confess that it will be a relief for me, would you like meet the other student or …"

"You have correctly perceived", turning toward Ash Cynthia smiled at him, "Well Ash, would you like me to take you as apprentice to discover the marvel of the trainer's live?"

Ash's jaw was on the ground for a moment before a bright smile responds her question.

During this time in a small town from a region far away a young girl with honey blond hair smiled in front of a packet recently warped. "It should arrive the day of his birthday. I hope it will please him."

_**Well, this is the second chapter. I'm sorry for the delay but I have had an unexpected "course" during the past week. Otherwise I'm always in the need of a beta-reader since I know that my English is not top notch.**_


End file.
